Upon
by xxCallMeAmyxx
Summary: Albus Potter's years at school.


**A/N Hello! Here is a new story for anyone who wants it! This is co-written by my friend MichalK. You guys are going to be my little... Cupcakes. So without further ado... I give you ****_Upon_****!**

* * *

><p><em>Upon Annoying Older Brothers<em>

* * *

><p>"I will not, I will not!"<p>

"I'm just saying maybe you will." The Potters weren't a normal family, but even if they weren't, in every family there had to be children who argue if there was more then one.

"I'm going to be in Gryffindor!" Albus protested.

"Boys, stop it." Their father said. James opened his mouth to continue but shut it at the sight of Ginny's look.

"I want to go to Hogwarts!" Lily countinued her complaint from weeks ago. Harry moved some black hair from his forehead.

"Two more years Lils, only two more." Lily sobbed.

"But I want to go now!" The car stopped and the three children and two adults got out. As soon as they caught sight of the children's father people started staring. It was hard not to. It was Harry Potter, _the_ Harry Potter! It was him that made their world a better place. Even some Muggle looked at him for they didn't forget that it was many years ago when he got rid of the murderer on the loose.

"I don't want to be in Slytherin!"

"You could be." The two boys continued their argument. Lily sniffled again.

"Only two years and you'll be going too."

"Two years. I want to go now!"

"And two years until freedom." Harry whispered so Lily couldn't hear.

* * *

><p>Scorpius stooped down to tie his shoelace. Draco clapped his son on the shoulder.<p>

"Remember, avoid anyone in red and gold." Scorpius nodded but in truth he hated it. He hated all the fighting between the two houses.

"Right, Slytherin." Scorpius responded. Draco nodded.

"Slytherin."

* * *

><p>"Mum?" Rose asked. Hermione turned to her daughter. "What if I'm not in Gryffindor?" Hermione looked at her confused.<p>

"Then you won't be in Gryffindor."

"But what if I'm not?" Rose asked again.

"Why is it that big of a deal?" Hermione asked.

"Because almost everyone plus Teddy was in Gryffindor. Only Louis and Aunt Audrey weren't in Gryffindor." Hermione chuckled.

"We'll still love you." Hermione reassured her.

"No we won't. We'll disown you." Ron said appearing out of nowhere. There was a hint of humor in his voice. Hugo pulled on his mother's elbow.

"Come on, I see them!" The family walked towards five figures. Lily ran over to Hugo. They started to talk about what house they were going to be in when they _finally _got to be at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Scorpius and Draco walked towards the beginning of they train when they stopped because Draco saw the Potters and Weasleys.<p>

"You should avoid those two families, Scorpius. They're bad news." Scorpius nodded.

* * *

><p>James stared at disgust at Victore and Teddy.<p>

"What are doing?" They tore apart.

"I'm just, seeing her off." Teddy answered.

* * *

><p>James ran back to his family, out of breath.<p>

* * *

><p>"Guess what? I saw Teddy and Victore and guess what they were doing? Kissing! Teddy, <em>our<em> Teddy, kissing Victore, _our_ cousin! They were kissing! I saw them and asked them what they were doing-"

"You interrupted them? You are so like Ron." Ginny shook her head.

"and he said they he was just seeing her off. They were kissing!"

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful if they got married? Then Teddy would really be part of the family!" Lily squealed.

"He already comes over to dinner about four times a week. Why not invite him to live with us and have it done?" Harry joked.

"Yeah! Teddy can have my room. I don't mind sharing with Al!" James offered.

"No. you two will only share a room when I want the house blown up."

* * *

><p><strong>AN Hope you liked it! I switched over to Scorpius's and Rose's point of views because we know what happens in the epilogue. This follows that. I hate to be one of ****_those_**** people but I need to know that ****_anyone_**** is reading. I'm not going to update until I get one review. That's all. After that for the rest of the book I'll just update. But I ****_need_**** that one review to continue. Just so I can know that someone is reading my story. Also I would like a permanent beta reader from now until the end of the book so, if you want to PM me or say it in a review. Anyhoo, again, hoped you liked it, and drop a review, my little Cupcakes!**

**Have you ever LOLSHTYWFOATYADYT?**

**Amy**

**P. S. LOLSHTHYWFOATYADYT stands for laughed out loud so hard that your wig fell off and then you almost dropped your taco. It's from a song, Have You Ever, by Rhett and Link.**

**P. P. S. Here's a list of characters, birthdays, ages, years and houses.**

**Teddy Lupin, 19, ****April 19****, graduated, Gryffindor**

**Victore Weasley, 17, ****May 2****, 7, Gryffindor**

**Molly Weasley II, 14, ****June 8****, 4, Gryffindor**

**Louis Weasley, 14, ****October 7****, 4, Ravenclaw**

**Dominique Weasley, 13, ****March 14****, 3, Gryffindor**

**James Potter, 13, ****July 13****, 3, Gryffindor**

**Fred Weasley II, 13, ****April 1****, 3, Gryffindor**

**Roxanne Weasley, 12, ****April 2****, 2, Gryffindor**

**Albus Potter, 11, ****July 2****, 1, not telling!**

**Scorpius Malfoy, 11, ****March 4****, 1, see above!**

**Rose Weasley, 11, September 30, 1, same!**

**Lily Potter, 9, ****July 16****, not there, you'll see in third book**

**Lorcan Salmander, 9, ****February 10****, not there, you'll see in third book**

**Lysander Salmander, 9, ****February 10****, not there, you'll see in third book**

**Hugo Weasley, 9, ****August 3****, not there, you'll see in third book**

**Lucy Weasley, 9, ****December 4****, not there, you'll see in third book.**

**Of course these are all my opinions, and of course you have yours, so please don't stop reading my story or bash me because of it, thank you!**

**For:**

**Million words**

**Represent**

**WC: 616**


End file.
